Feelings
by Ahotep
Summary: Eiji loves Oishi but Oishi loves someone else. Fuji is in the middle. A story about their feelings, friendship and love [GP, FujiEiji]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Eiji loves Oishi but Oishi loves someone else. Fuji is the middle… GP Fuji/Eiji

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Please read & review.

**

* * *

FEELINGS**

"I should have known that he would leave me for this girl. Everybody told me that I shouldn't hope that he would love me."

"Don't say that. It can't be that serious with this girl. Inui would have predicted it and he wouldn't have let you suffer. That means that he will come back. Everybody on the team is thinking that you are meant to be together."

"Don't say that because I won't believe you."

Cerulean eyes opened and stared at the man sitting opposite to them.

"Stop looking at me like that Fuji, you're giving me goose bumps. He left me for Kaori-chan, his childhood friend who came back from China."

"So what? Didn't he tell you that nothing would separate you, that the Golden Pair will last forever?"

"Yes but…"

"No buts, if he hurts you I'll destroy him Eiji and you know I will."

Fuji stood up and left the ice cream parlor after having paid the bill. He threw Kikumaru a last glance before going out.

Kikumaru was still sitting at the table he shared with his best friend. The last sentence he said kept echoing in his mind. Fuji never broke a promise. Knowing that, he took his cell phone and began to dial a number. Oishi's number.

After some ringing someone picked up the phone. The voice of a girl was the first thing he heard.

"I'm sorry I must have dialed a wrong number."

"Oh Kikumaru-kun it's you. Syuichiroh isn't available at the moment. He is taking a shower. You can leave a message if you want."

"I'll call him back. Thanks for your proposition Kaori-chan."

Kikumaru left the restaurant, his heart sinking deeper and deeper in his chest. He went home and directly headed for his room.

He knew that his best friend was spending the afternoon with his childhood friend but he didn't expect him to invite her to his room and leaver her alone while taking a shower. Oishi never let Kikumaru alone in his room. That made him sad.

He stared at a photo Fuji took sometimes ago. Oishi and he were reading under a tree and he had his head on his double partner's lap. A single tear fell on the glass of the frame.

At the other side of the town, Fuji was watching all the photos he took during team outings. Strangely enough most of them were about Kikumaru: Kikumaru smiling, hugging their Ochibi, talking to Oishi, sleeping under a tree…

Truth was that he really cared for his friend. He was the only one who saw the true personality of Seigaku's genius. He was the only who really cared for Fuji, who never took advantage of his abilities.

For all these things Fuji liked him. He swore to protect him and to make people who bother him pay. While remembering this promise he found a photo of Oishi smiling at this Hasegawa Kaori.

He opened his eyes and tore this photo. He took his phone and dialed Oishi's number.

"Oh good evening Fuji, what can I do for you?"

"Oishi you'd better stop hurting Eiji or it will be painful for you."

"I don't understand. Please explain me the situation."

"You know pretty well what I am talking about. You know that Eiji loves you and you, you just say nothing and let him hope you'll be together before running in Hasegawa's arms. You'd better tell him how you feel about him."

Fuji put his phone down and went to bed, a little smile plastered on his face.

On the next morning Fuji kept staring at the vice captain, making him feel uneasy. Wherever Oishi went Fuji wasn't far.

At the end of the day Fuji was still following Oishi. He cornered him in the clubroom out of exasperation. He opened his eyes and glared at his vice captain.

"I thought I told you to tell Eiji how you feel about him."

"But I don't…"

"Don't play with me. I'm not in the mood for that type of game. You will talk to him today if you don't want to have some little problems with your dear girlfriend."

"You won't do that Fuji. A true friend wouldn't blackmail his friend or make him suffer."

"Make him suffer. Don't make me laugh! You're the one making him suffer. I'm the one trying to cheer him up. How many times did he phone you in the middle of the night because he was afraid of a thunderstorm and you didn't pick up? How many times did you forget the training sessions you planned? How many times did you let him wait for you after practice?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Well I'm going to tell you : 20 times. Eiji is really important to me. You go and talk to him or…."

"I'll do it but please don't drag Kaori in this."

Oishi came out of the clubroom. He started looking for Kikumaru. He spotted him near the gate, waiting. He ran towards him, took him by the shoulder and led to the nearest coffee shop.

They waited for their drink to arrive. As soon as they had them Oishi took a deep breathing.

"Eiji I've something important to tell you."

"Oishi seems so serious nya."

"Please don't interrupt me."

Kikumaru was puzzled. Oishi never acted that strange with him before. He shrugged.

"As you want."

"Okay. We have always been friend. You are the person I like the most on the team. You are my double partner and thus we are sharing a strong link. Without you I wouldn't be part of the Regulars. Thank you for all that. I hope that what I'm going to tell you won't change anything between us..."

Kikumaru stared at him; his dark blue eyes were full of hope.

"I really like you, don't ever question that. But…"

Hope was slowly leaving these lively blue eyes.

"I love Kaori. She is my girlfriend. We have been going out for 2 months now and I didn't know how to tell you about this relation. I did'nt want to hurt you because I know that I was more than a friend for you. Please forgive me Eiji. I hope we'll remain friend and…."

Kikumaru stood up. He was crying, tears were rolling along his cheeks. He ran out of the shop leaving a surprised Oishi.

Fuji saw everything from outside, the change in Kikumaru's expression, the water from his glass landing on Oishi and finally Kikumaru's escape.

A single tear fell on the ground when he left the scene….

End of part one


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Eiji loves Oishi but Oishi loves someone else. Fuji is the middle… GP Fuji/Eiji

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Please read & review.

**

* * *

FEELINGS**

Kikumaru was running. He wasn't seeing where he was going. Everything was blurred because of all the tears he shed.

He finally came to a halt. He was in a park in front of a huge oak tree. He leant against the trunk, head buried in his arms, tears slowly running down his cheeks, sobs coming out of his dry throat.

His sobs became louder and louder and suddenly he collapsed. It was too much. Oishi rejecting him was the worst thing that has ever happened to him.

People were passing by him, throwing him compassionate glances but nobody came to him to ask if he needed help. He didn't how much time he spent on the ground, what time it was, if his parents were worried because he wasn't at home….

He stood up and wiped his face with the dusty sleeve of his school uniform. He began to walk home. For each step he took a tear fell to the ground. By the time he reached his front door he was crying.

He skipped school during two days. He spent his time alone in his room, faking a strong fever. He went through his photo book, remembering all the wonderful moments he spent with his double partner.

Fuji was really worried. Well he was happy that Oishi finally told his friend how he felt but he didn't expect Kikumaru to take this news that badly. One may be a genius but one can't know what is in people's heart.

The fact that Kikumaru skipped school didn't surprise him but the fact that he missed during two days was more than unusual. He decided to visit him, with the excuse of bringing him his homework

Fuji knocked and was ushered inside the house by a woman who had to be his friend's mother. She looked at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh Fuji-kun I'm glad that you're here. Maybe you could convince Eiji to eat and to go back to school. I don't know what happened two days ago. He came home and enclosed himself in his room. I know he had been crying a lot…"

"I'll do my best Kikumaru-san."

Fuji climbed the stairs and knocked lightly on his friend's door. No answer came so he decided to come in knowing that Kikumaru wouldn't be at him.

What he saw broke his heart. Kikumaru was on his bed hugging his huge teddy bear, photos scattered all around the room; dirty tissues lying here and there. Fuji cautiously made his way to the bed and started looking at his friend.

His eyes were red and puffy; his face was pale and marked by the tears he shed. Kikumaru didn't notice his friend's presence until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He stared blankly at his friend; his eyes were deprived of their shining appearance. He took Fuji's hand and pushed it away. He stood up and went in a corner of the room

Fuji followed him and made him face him. He opened his icy blue eyes and locked them in Kikumaru navy blue ones.

Kikumaru tried to push him away but Fuji took his hands and held them.

"Eiji what's the matter with you? Where is my friend, the boy who makes me laugh?"

"Go away!"

"I won't leave less until you tell me what happened."

"You won't understand, nobody will."

"Eiji I know what happened. I saw everything. He will pay for what he did to you."

"You know!"

Kikumaru was surprised.

"Yes I knew everything from the beginning. I knew what would happen in the coffee shop. I knew you would be sad but I didn't expect you being that depressed."

"…."

"Please talk to me. Seeing you like hurt me more than you can imagine."

"You want me to talk. Well, you say you are my friend. A true friend would have told me that Oishi doesn't love me. He wouldn't have told me that there was hope. I hate you Fuji!"

"You don't understand. It's because I'm your friend that I didn't talk to you about that. Oishi was the one who had to tell you about his feelings. You wouldn't have listened to me. You are free to hate me but please be the Eiji we all like, if not for me do it for your mother."

Fuji put Kikumaru's homework on his desk and left.

A few days later Kikumaru was back to school. Tezuka made him a great numbers of laps for skipping practices. Teachers nearly sent him in detention because he didn't give them an excuse letter, explaining the reason of his absence.

Days passed. Kikumaru was slowly going back to his old self. Nevertheless his tennis wasn't what it used to be. Trusting his double partner was difficult but for the team's sake he did his best. And little by little, everything went back to the state it was before the incident. On the court yes; but concerning Oishi and Kikumaru's relation as friend, it was as if they didn't know each other.

Kikumaru didn't want to have something to do with him whereas Oishi tried everything to win his friend's trust back.

Well not everything was back to the state it was in before Oishi's confession. Kikumaru refused to talk to Fuji or to stay anywhere near him. In class he asked his teachers for the authorization to sit somewhere else. Of course as he had no valid reason they refused.

Fuji, even if he showed nothing of his feelings, was hurt. Nothing had hurt him like that before.

Kikumaru was his best friend, his confidant, the only one who knew how his brother's departure affected him.

Yes Fuji was really hurt. Even if he didn't show anything, his friends could sense that something was wrong. His play was far more aggressive than before. He went all out even during practice matches, hurting a second year students and breaking his racket strings several times.

He no longer ate the spicy meals his sister cooked for him. At night he often wondered why Kikumaru's remarks had such an impact on him. This painful feeling was normal when one of your friends rejects you but for it to be so intense meant something different.

One evening his sister came to his room and sat next to him.

"Syusuke what's the matter with you? I don't recognize you anymore. Your coach called me this morning. She is really worried."

"Well I don't care."

"You were acting the same way when we moved from Chiba and when Yuuta decided to go to St Rudolph. It means that somebody you like a lot hurt you. You captain said that he would suspend you from the team id you don't change quickly"

"So what? Can't I be sad? Should I always hide my emotions?"

"Nobody asks you that. Now tell me why you're so sad."

"Someone I really like told me that he doesn't want to talk to me or see me ever again. Are you happy? You know what is bothering me!"

Fuji couldn't help snapping at his sister.

"You don't have to snap at me. If you behaved like that with your friend you won't have to wonder why he left you. I'll leave you alone and when you are ready to talk, come to me."

Yumiko left him alone. As soon as she closed the door she heard a loud BANG. Fuji had thrown his photo album on the wall.

Kikumaru was doing his homework. He has been staring at his English notebook for two hours. English wasn't his favorite subject and usually Oishi or Fuji would help. Without thinking he took his cell phone and began to dial a number.

Snapping out of his dream he looked at his phone and hung up.

At the other end of the town, someone picked up his phone and heard nothing. The only trace of the call was a number displayed on the screen of the phone.

He dialed this number and when he heard the ringing he hung up. He didn't know why he did it. His pain was still burning and he didn't how he would have reacted if he had talked to him right now…

End part 2

**

* * *

Last A/N:** This story was supposed to be a 2 chapter fic. I'll have to write a third chapter because the characters didn't do what I wanted them to do… I'm also sorry if this chapter was sad or sadder than the first one. I'll promise you there will be a happy ending.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Eiji loves Oishi but Oishi loves someone else. Fuji is the middle… GP Fuji/Eiji

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Please read & review.

**

* * *

FEELINGS**

Several days had passed. Fuji was a little bit calmer but it didn't mean that he played the way he used to. He was still cold with Kikumaru, so was Kikumaru. They only talked when necessary and they spent time together only when they had no other choice.

They still sat next to each other, only because their teachers didn't receive a valid explanation to allow the shift. They were avoiding each other, one looking through the window when the other one tried to throw a glance to his neighbor's copybook or staring at the blackboard when the other one tried to borrow a pen.

Even teachers were puzzled by this attitude. At the beginning they said nothing, thinking that they had a minor fight and that everything would be soon back to normal. Well they were mistaken.

Their lack of communication had an impact on the classroom so their world history teacher decided to try to make things go back to normal.

"Students, as you all know we'll study France in a few weeks. I thought that instead of giving you a lesson, you will be the one giving a lesson to your classmates. You will work in pair and the project is for next week; so no slacking off please."

"Sensei, can we choose our partner?" A random student asked.

"No I chose the pairing and the theme. So let's start. Fukawa and Kawamoto you'll deal with World War I; Toriyama and Suzuka World War II; Endoh and Hisagi the Renaissance…. Fuji and Kikumaru the French revolution and to finish Saruwatari and Nakashima Louis XIV. If you haven't any question you are free to leave the class."

The students began to walk toward their partner to decide who will do what and when and where they would meet.

Everybody except Fuji and Kikumaru. They were staring at each other. Neither of the two wanted to talk first. The teacher was the one to talk.

"Why aren't you talking about your project? I want to know who will do what. And I want to know it now. So I'm waiting"

Fuji looked at Kikumaru and Kikumaru looked at him.

"I'll deal with the bloody part of the event: the Revolution itself. I know you don't like blood that much Ei…. Kikumaru"

"Thanks for remembering that. It means that I will work on the causes and the consequences."

"You have our answers. Can we leave sensei?"

"Yes. Just a last detail, you'll be the first to be questioned."

Both of them bowed and exited the classroom. Kikumaru ran towards the exit of the building. Fuji stood there, staring at his friend's back.

Apart from the glance they exchanged during their little talk with their teacher nothing had changed. But Fuji was happy, Kikumaru talked to him. Okay he was forced to but he talked and looked at him with shiny eyes.

On the next morning, Kikumaru found a note in his locker. He read it and crumpled it. He was about to throw it in a dustbin when the bell rang. He pocketed the note and ran toward his classroom.

Fuji smiled when he saw him entering the classroom just before the teacher. Kikumaru smiled at his friend but quickly he turned his face away.

"Fiouuuuu I made it in time. If I hadn't Fuji would have come with a good excuse…. Wait I don't need him, he is no longer my friend. I could have thought of an excuse all alone. Why did he smile when I came and why did I smile back? I hate him, I hate him more than Oishi. Why did I phone him last week, why did he put a note in my locker?"

Kikumaru kept thinking about all this stuff instead of paying attention to his teacher. Unfortunately for him, said teacher noticed his pupil's lack of attention and threw a piece of chalk which hit him on the head.

"Kikumaru, out, now!"

Kikumaru came out of his trance and looked at the teacher not knowing what he wanted from him. He looked at Fuji who always helped him when he was in this situation. Fuji looked at the blackboard, ignoring his friend.

"Kikumaru OUT!"

The teacher was really angry and Kikumaru did what he was told. Before closing the door he threw a last glance to Fuji. Fuji didn't look a t him. No sign showing that he cared for his friend was visible on his face.

Once Kikumaru was out, Fuji raised his head and looked at the door. A sad smile was lingering on his face.

During lunch Fuji placed a copy of the lesson in his friend's locker. Then he climbed on the roof to eat. He just started to open his bento when the roof door was opened.

Oishi was walking in his direction and sat opposite to him.

"Fuji, what have you done to Eiji?"

His tone was harsh, so different from the one he normally used that Fuji opened his eyes.

"Nothing."

"So why is he avoiding you?"

"I think you now the reason pretty well!"

"If I knew the reason I wouldn't have come here to ask you about it."

"I didn't know you were that dense my dear Oishi. So I'll explain it to you with easy words. Listen carefully because I won't repeat myself."

Fuji locked his icy blue eyes in Oishi's green one.

"You are the reason why he is avoiding me. He knows I was aware of the situation between Hasegawa and you and that I didn't tell him. Now he hates me. He hates me because I tried to protect him. He hates me because of YOU!"

Fuji stood up, leaving his untouched bento on the floor, and he left. Oishi stared at the door being slammed. A look of pure shock was on his face.

He didn't want to believe what Fuji told him. The Kikumaru he knew would never reject a friend who tried to protect him. Fuji was certainly trying to make him feel guilty about everything that happened.

Kikumaru was in the school park, under a tree. He was quietly eating his lunch while looking at the beautiful scenery in front of him. He was thinking about everything that had happened since the day Oishi told he didn't love him.

Deep inside the wound was still bleeding but he acted as if it had healed. He knew he couldn't prevent Oishi from loving Hasegawa. He accepted it. But Fuji's betrayal was unacceptable. He was his best friend, his classmate, from time to time a double partner…

Yes Kikumaru was hurt and thinking about all these things again made him sad. Tears were beginning to fall as his lunch period was slowly coming to an end.

He jumped on his feet, wiping his tears with the sleeves of his uniform. He began to run when he felt something falling from his pocket. He stopped and turned himself. A crumpled piece of paper was on the floor.

He picked it up and read it while walking. Suddenly he heard the bell ring, so he decided to take a short-cut by passing through the tennis courts. He was running, hoping to reach his classroom before the second ringing.

He just passed the practice wall, when he heard a loud BANG. Curious, he came back on his track

He was facing the wall and what he saw made him freeze.

Fuji was hitting the wall with his fists. Little droplets of blood were coming out of his knuckles. Suddenly he collapsed and began to sob. He was embracing himself, staining his white shirt with blood.

Kikumaru was shocked. He had never seen Fuji like that before. Without realizing it he came close to him, knelt and hugged him…

End part 3

**

* * *

LastA/N: **Still sad but I think that the mood is slowly lightening. I'm really sorry if Fuji and Kikumaru seem OOC. Well when I wrote this chapter I thought it would be the last. I was wrong.

Nasty me for ending it like that


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Eiji loves Oishi but Oishi loves someone else. Fuji is the middle… GP Fuji/Eiji

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Please read & review.

**

* * *

FEELINGS**

_Kikumaru was shocked. He had never seen Fuji like that before. Without realizing it he came close to him, knelt and hugged him…_

He rubbed his back, trying to calm him. Seeing it was useless he slapped him. Fuji stopped crying and looked at the person who slapped him.

When he saw the face of his best friends he backed away. He tried to escape, to run away from this place but Kikumaru caught him and held his wrist tightly.

"What were you thinking Fuji?"

Kikumaru's voice was harsh and cold, his navy blue eyes were nearly black with anger. He was now standing in front of him. It was the first time he was that angry. The anger he felt after Oishi and Fuji's revelation was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now.

"Hurting yourself, are you crazy? What about tennis? You won't be able to play tennis with your bloody knuckles. What will Buchou say? What about the team? What about me?"

Hearing this last sentence Fuji opened his eyes and stared at his friend. He looked at him, speechless, not knowing if what he heard was for real. His surprise must have been visible because Kikumaru repeated what he said, louder but with less anger.

Then he dragged him to the nurse office. They had to take care of his knuckles before going back to their classroom. The nurse wasn't in her office, as usual.

"Go back to our classroom. I'll wait for her."

"If you think I'll leave you alone after what you did, you're mistaken. I'll bandage your hands and we will go back together. And after class we will go to the library to work on our project."

Fuji didn't recognize his friend. Kikumaru had never acted like that. He was always carefree, acting and thinking of the consequences later. But not now. The seriousness he was showing was the exactly the same he showed during his tennis matches.

He applied some disinfectant on the wounds before bandaging them. After that they went back to their classroom. Kikumaru was the first to enter and the first to be scolded for being late. Fuji entered a few seconds after him but the teacher said nothing.

Fuji always had a good excuse for being late whereas Kikumaru, as the non-studious student he was, had no valid reason for being late. This logic pissed Kikumaru a lot.

When the teacher saw Fuji's bandaged hands he looked at Kikumaru but he didn't say anything. Then he looked at Fuji who nodded. He made them sit and went on with his lesson on mathematical functions.

Classes after classes Kikumaru was looking out of the window because Fuji was staring at him. These looks were disturbing him; he couldn't concentrate. At the end of the day he had to ask one of his classmates for the notes he had taken.

"Why don't you ask Fuji for his notes? You never talked to me so I don't see why I should help you."

Kikumaru was hurt but the boy was right. He never talked to him and he barely talked to his other classmates.

Fuji was waiting for him outside of the classroom. When he saw him coming out, his friend was looking at the floor, depressed. Fuji said nothing. He knew that Kikumaru hadn't forgiven him, that he treated his wounds because he had to and not because he wanted and that he agreed to work in the library because of their teacher.

They walked side by side. None of them talked. When they entered the library they shared a look and went to the far end of the building. They sat and unpacked their history books and their notebooks.

They were working in silence. The only sound to be heard was the one made by their pen on the paper and the books being handled.

Fuji stood up. Kikumaru looked at him briefly before going back to his book. When Fuji came back, his friend was daydreaming, staring at the ceiling. Fuji sat next to him and began to flip through his book.

After a moment he decided to ask Kikumaru the question he has wanted to ask him since the moment they left the sick room.

"Why did you slap me?"

Kikumaru didn't answer. In fact he hadn't paid attention to Fuji. He repeated the question louder, nearly shouting it. Kikumaru snapped out of his dreamy state and look at his friend.

"What did you say?"

"I wanted to know why you slapped me. And please be honest."

"You scared me. I've never seen Fuji cry like that and hit a wall without a reason. You didn't react when I tried to calm you. So…"

"So you slapped me. The Kikumaru I know wouldn't have done that."

"Well the Kikumaru you know disappeared with your lies. Now if you don't mind I'd like to finish reading these documents on King Louis XVI before heading home."

Nothing really came out of their study session. They defined their tasks and an outline. They didn't talk a lot and when they did it was always about their project.

It was nearly 7pm when they were kicked out of the library. They walked together till the train station.

On the next morning, Fuji waited for Kikumaru in front of his locker. When he saw his friend leaning against the wall he tried to avoid him. Fuji saw it come and stood in the middle of the way.

Kikumaru tried to pass him but Fuji stopped him.

"Here. These are the notes of yesterday's lessons. I heard this stupid Yumi Masahiro tell you that he won't let you borrow his so I asked my sister to photocopy mine."

"Thanks."

"If you want I can make him regret his lack of friendship towards you."

"I really would enjoy that but you won't do anything to him."

Kikumaru walked away holding the notes close to his chest. Fuji had given him a copy of his notes. He wasn't cold with him anymore and he was smiling. Not that tense smile but his special Eiji smile. This made Kikumaru happy for the rest of the day.

Fuji, on the other hand, couldn't help to be happy. Kikumaru didn't reject his help and even joked with him. It was the first time in weeks that he was that friendly with him. He even sticked his tongue out.

Unfortunately even good things had to end. During class Kikumaru was cold, he didn't look at him nor did he acknowledge his friend's presence. He just gave him a note concerning their project.

They didn't talk during their lunch pause. Kikumaru went to eat with Momoshiro while Fuji decided to stay in the classroom to do his biology homework.

Yumi Masahiro as sitting in front of him and, well, he really wanted to kick his butt for what he said to Kikumaru. He had to resist with all his might. Playing darts with his pen and targeting his back was too tempting.

The temptation was too strong. He was about to throw his pen when Kikumaru entered the classroom. He saw him, aiming at his classmate's back and smiled warmly. He slowly crept closer. When he was just behind him he leant against him and whispered in his left ear.

This disturbed Fuji who missed his target, the pen falling on the floor. Kikumaru took his seat and smiled broadly at his teammate. The afternoon classes went quickly, so did their tennis practice.

Like the day before, they worked in the library. Nobody was talking but it didn't disturb Fuji because it seemed that his friend was no longer pissed.

It wasn't the case but Kikumaru was clever enough not to let his feelings interfere with his school works. They worked together but left earlier than the day before. Fuji had forgotten to bring the documents he found on the internet so it was useless to go on.

They were outside the school gates. Kikumaru looked straight into his closed eyes.

"Do you want to come and eat an ice-cream in this new café? I need to ask you something about our project."

Fuji was startled by the proposition but accepted to come.

They entered a lovely little coffee shop and sat near the window. A waitress came and, without letting Fuji the time to think, Kikumaru ordered their desserts.

"I'll take a strawberry parfait with chocolate sauce and for my friend it will be two scoops of wasabi ice-cream and a scoop of pepper."

The waitress left. Fuji was staring at his friend.

"Wasabi and pepper ice-cream?"

"Yes they make new flavors every week and when I read about wasabi I decided that I had to take you here."

"Thanks. Ok what did you want to ask me?"

"Well as you know I'm dealing with the causes and the consequences of the Revolution. It seems that the queen had an affair with someone and I'm not at all comfortable with explaining that. So I wondered if…"

They were interrupted by the waitress who came back with their orders.

"You wondered if I could deal with it. No problem."

"Thank you Fuji. You save me. To thank you I'll treat you to wasabi sushi after our presentation."

"That's not necessary but thank you."

They spent the remaining of the time eating their ice-cream in silence.

Suddenly Kikumaru felt the quick brush of a finger on his jaw. He saw Fuji licking it with a smile. He must have looked really surprised because Fuji explained himself.

"You had some chocolate sauce on your jaw. I cleaned it."

"But you don't like sweet things."

"That's true but as long as it is on you or comes from you I'll eat it."

Fuji stared at him with his eyes open. This intense stare made Kikumaru blush. Fuji smiled. Kikumaru had his hand on his face still feeling the warm brush of Fuji's finger.

End part 4

**

* * *

LastA/N: **I wanted to end this story on this scene but I changed my mind. There will another chapter next Sunday.

I know Fuji's ice-cream flavors seem strange but I saw a guy in the news who made ice-cream with goat cheese, sardine, lawn, pepper, pumpkin…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Eiji loves Oishi but Oishi loves someone else. Fuji is the middle… GP Fuji/Eiji

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Please read & review.

**

* * *

FEELINGS**

"_That's true but as long as it is on you or comes from you I'll eat it."_

_Fuji stared at him with his eyes open. This intense stare made Kikumaru blush. Fuji smiled. Kikumaru had his hand on his face still feeling the warm brush of Fuji's finger…_

Kikumaru didn't sleep well that night. What happened in the ice-cream parlor kept repeating itself in his mind. The warm finger of Fuji on his jaw, the quick brush, his stare… It was really disturbing. Fuji was his best friend so why was he confused by his attitude?

Fuji wanted to bang his head on his room's walls. Why did he have to touch his friend's face and tell him this stupid sentence? He kept thinking about that, unaware that Kikumaru was doing the same thing at the other end of the town.

The next day both of them were tired. They slept through their lunch pause and nearly fell asleep during their tennis practice. It earned them some pissed glances from their captain with questioning looks from Inui and worried ones from Oishi.

Everybody wanted to know what happened to them. The hostile aura surrounding them had suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a tense one. The air around them was full of electricity.

They avoided being alone in the same room. Kikumaru was slightly afraid of Fuji, of him touching him. He was afraid of feeling that jolt of electricity whenever Fuji's skin brushed against his. It was Oishi he loved and not Fuji.

Teachers noticed this improvement in their relation and they thought it was due to their world history teacher. Said teacher was really happy and gave them a really good mark for their project on the French Revolution.

We could have said that all's well that ends well. But no, it would have been too easy.

The hatred between them disappeared but a feeling of uneasiness remained. Everybody thought it was normal because of what happened between them. Everybody except Oishi. He had known Kikumaru since the beginning of Junior High and thus was able to tell when something was wrong with him.

The way he changed his mind, going from hatred to a kind of fear in a few wasn't Eiji like. Yes something was wrong and Oishi decided to find the truth. He couldn't ask Fuji. In fact he tried to avoid him. He knew that Fuji was still having a grudge against him. And as it was Fuji it was better for his health and sanity to stay away from him.

He decided to talk to Kikumaru. It was easier to plan than to do. They were no longer friends but they still played tennis together so he used the excuse of a new tennis strategy to talk to him. He asked him to stay after practice saying that he wanted to add some changes to their I formation.

Of course Kikumaru accepted to stay for tennis' sake. They sat together in the clubroom, tennis magazines scattered around them. They began to talk about tennis about some variations for their formation. And when Kikumaru felt that the discussion over tennis was over and that Oishi wanted to talk about something else, he tried to escape. Unfortunately Oishi had locked the door.

"Eiji, why are you avoiding Fuji?"

"Mind your own business!"

Oishi was shocked but he didn't give up.

"We used to talk about everything. You know that our friendship was and still is dear to my heart. So please talk to me."

Kikumaru's expression softened. Something deep inside his heart told him that he could trust his old friend.

"I'm afraid of him."

"Did he hurt you or something?"

"Not at all. I'm afraid of what I feel when he touches me."

"He took advantage of you. You know you can trust me. If he did I will talk to sensei and he will be expelled from school."

"You don't understand. I blushed when he brushed my cheek. It was as if I was struck by a lightening."

"You love him."

"No!"

"Did you feel this jolt of electricity whenever I touched you or when we hugged each other?"

Kikumaru opened his mouth, started to say something, stopped mid-sentence and began to think.

"No."

"What you feel for me is brotherly love. No need to be afraid. Fuji really cares for you. He was the one who forced me to tell you about my feeling for Kaori. He threatened me to turn my life into hell had I let you suffer."

Kikumaru was silent. I wanted to say something but he couldn't.

"Yes he cares for you. He loves you. Everybody in the team knows it"

Oishi stood up, unlocked the door and waited for his double partner to leave before closing it again.

The next day Kikumaru was waiting for Fuji near the school gate. When he saw his friend coming he ran towards him and jumped in his arms. They both fell on the ground, Kikumaru on the top. He had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Fuji I need to talk to you during lunch break. Meet me near the practice wall, nya!"

He stood up and helped Fuji to dust his school uniform before running.

Morning practice went well. Kikumaru and Fuji had to play against Inui and Kaidoh. They won really easily, surprising their dear Buchou. They even chatted happily in the club room. Their teammates were speechless. The day before they were avoiding each other and today they were laughing, touching each other. Everything was back to the state it used to be before Oishi's confession.

During morning classes they didn't talk to each other or let people know that they were again friends. Fuji wanted to but Kikumaru begged him to wait until the end of their lunch break. To be honest Kikumaru, in spite of what Oishi told him, wasn't sure of Fuji's feelings. One could never know what Seigaku's tensai really felt or thought unless he let people know.

Fuji was the first one to arrive near the practice wall. He left the classroom with Kikumaru but the red head told him that he had to pick up something in his locker. When he finally arrived to their meeting point, Fuji was leaning against the wall, eyes closed. He seemed to be napping, his usual smile not on his face.

Kikumaru crept closer till their heads were just some inches apart. He licked his lips not sure of what to do next. Finally he put his arms around his friend's waist and hugged him resting his head on his shoulder.

Fuji's eyes snapped open. He was surprise by this display of emotion but did nothing to break the contact. He put his arms around Kikumaru's waist and hugged him back

They stayed like that during a few minutes before Kikumaru decided to break the embrace.

He looked at Fuji with sparkly blue eyes.

"I need to tell you something really important. I hope you won't be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I'm in love with you Fuji."

Fuji opened his eyes and kissed Kikumaru lightly on the lips.

"I love you too Eiji. I've loved you since the day you asked me to become your best friend."

"Everything you did, not telling me what you knew on Oishi and Kaori-chan, trying to cheer me up, hurting yourself with this wall, you did all that out of love?"

"Yes. But before we discuss our relation I've to apologize for my rude behavior. I shouldn't have ignored you when you needed me. I shouldn't have stopped talking to you because you were angry."

"Forget it. I should be the one to apologize. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I shouldn't have ignored you. I shouldn't have slapped you. I sh…."

Fuji silenced him with a kiss.

"Stop talking about the past. I forgave you the day you slapped me. This slap showed me that you cared…."

Kikumaru kissed him, pressing him against the wall. Fuji let go of everything and allowed himself to enjoy the kiss.

Fuji found the missing part of his heart and he wasn't about to let it go.

Kikumaru realized that he just had to look in front of him to find his soul mate.

Nothing would separate them. They wouldn't let it happen.

**

* * *

Last A/N: **Well this was the last chapter of this fic. I really want to thank all the people who reviewed it and those who just read it.


End file.
